


His Lover From Hell

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, German Eren Yeager, Heavy Angst, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Eren tries to carry on, despite his bodys protests.Levi isn't having it.Yet in the light of it all, many things are shrouded in darkness. Though not all is lost, and what is lost will arise again.(Basically Levi is a demon.)





	His Lover From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I abandoned about 4 years ago. Decided to fix it up since the plot was so good despite me coming up with it at 13 lmao. 
> 
> So if you've read it before and think "oh shit this is familiar must be a rip off." It's really not. 
> 
> Was originally on Fanfiction.net under the title Lover from hell (no difference) but ayo i lost that account haha. 
> 
> More at the end.

In a small clearing located deep within the forest of Maria. 

Two silhouettes shuffled through the steep snow. Linked together by the shorter man draping his right arm around the other. The taller man let out a groan of frustration as his body began to ache with each step. 

 

"Eren....stop." 

 

The brunette shook his head, while his lungs may have burned with every exertion, he had to carry on. He had to make it home with Levi by his side. 

If they stopped now, either the sun would kill him, or the guards of his kingdom. He couldn't bring himself to let that happen, so he mustered every single bit of strength and desperation to push him forward. 

Levi sighed as he turned his gaze to Eren, then slowly he bowed his head to rest. Instead he grimaced at the sight of his entrails, bloody and nearly destroyed. The entirety of his left bottom half completely lost to whatever that damned preist used on him. 

He was pretty sure that he looked like a corpse by now, in fact, he was going to be any minute now. 

The sun was going to reach its peak and eradicate whatever was left of him. He knew there was no way to save him, well no way other way besides devouring Eren. 

He couldn't do that though, not to his precious Eren. 

Making up his mind, he brought his left hand up to Erens chest. Unhooking his right arm, Levi used both hands to push himself down onto the soft pile of snow. The action alone sparking a coughing fit. 

Each cough would splatter blood from his mouth and gaping torso.

Eren let out a hysterical cry as he frantically tried to pull Levi up again. 

"We're almost home, we can make it home Levi. Once we ma-" 

"Enough!" 

Levi hacked again, his throat full of thick blood. Once he settled down, he motioned Eren closer. 

"Enough." He repeated, much softer this time. 

Eren bared his teeth as he sucked in a shaky shallow breath, trying his hardest not to freak out. He had known ever since escaping the kingdom that Levi wouldn't make it, yet he couldn't accept that. Not after all they had endured for such a long time. 

 

Levi frowned, feeling his lungs begin to give out. Taking one last long sniff he inhaled the scent of his human mate, never had he smelt something so delicious before. It wouldn't be long now until his heart stopped too. Breathing he could live without, being inhuman and all, but still he needed a heart. 

"Are you afraid of me, Eren?" Levi whispered. 

A bloodied hand reached out to Eren, settling on his face with a gentleness similar to the night before. When Levi claimed him and confessed the truth of his lineage. 

"No, no. I could never be afraid of you." Eren croaked out, his body visibly shaking from restraining his unheard cries. 

The brunette leaned into Levis touch before moving closer, his breath fanning over his face.

"I'm afraid of losing you." 

Levi let out a guttural sound akin to a laugh. Slowly his vision clouded as the last remnants of life slipped from his grasp. The purity and brightness of the sun, along with the priests magic to blame for his weakened state.

The last thing in his eyes was the sight of beautiful emerald orbs glistening with tears. What a hauntingly sad but wonderful thing, Levi tought. 

"Don't cry, mein lieber."

Silent sobs left Eren, his entire body burning as the hand that once held him tight faded away. Like ashes of a dying fire, his body flew with the wind. The only reminder of his beastly love being alive being the bloody handprint on his cheek, and the bite mark on his neck. 

This wasn't the end however, how could it be when his lover came from the fiery depths of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought it was pretty good I'd like some feed back. Might make a full fic, fix the other chapters if people like it enough. 
> 
> This is the prologue that was like only a paragraph in the original 2013 release. So have fun comparing the two. I know i did.
> 
> Again leave some feed back if you want more or just leave a kudo if you found it enjoyable. Thanks so much.


End file.
